


Cozy Cuddles

by Plethora



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 10:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plethora/pseuds/Plethora
Summary: The Master and you cuddle after you get far too cold on a trip.
Relationships: The Master (Dhawan)/Reader, The Master (Doctor Who)/Reader
Kudos: 10





	Cozy Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> I uhhh may have fallen asleep before finishing this last night so it’s a bit late but here it is! I’m not 100% happy with it but I didn’t want to spend forever trying to get it to a point that I would be fully satisfied with. So you are all getting it now.

You shivered again, missing the warmth of the Master’s body next to yours. He had claimed that he was going to get something to help warm you up, but he had been gone for far too long. It had been at least 20 minutes. You pulled the only blanket on the bed with you even tighter around your body. You were just so cold.

The beautiful winter wonderland you had been exploring had been breathtaking, if not a little too cold for you. Ice had covered everything in sight. Your own breath freezing not long after it left your body. The refractions and reflections of light were dazzling, making up for the fridge temperatures. Pinprick sized rainbows covering your vision. You had begged the Master to tell you if he saw it differently than your human eyes did. He had been a romantic and said that the only thing his eyes could focus on was you. It had made your cheeks flush even brighter than the cold had.

You had enjoyed the view for several minutes before your body started to show signs of potential hypothermia. Your shivering had increased, your fingers ached, and your skin looked pale. The Master had panicked when he noticed how cold you were. Lifting you up, into his arms in an instant. He had carried you all the way to the bed. Stopping only to strip you out of your bulky, snow-covered winter clothes.

Now you were just left to wait for him. Too cold to dare leave the minimal warmth the bed and blanket provided to find him.

The door opened to your time lord carrying a carefully balanced stack of folded blankets and clothes so high you couldn’t see his face. You had no idea how he had opened the door while also holding two cups of what you assumed was hot chocolate in addition to the pile balancing on his arms.

“A little help putting these cups down, love?”

You almost fell out of the bed in your scramble to help the Master. Wincing at your clumsy movements. The Master would be more concerned about having caused real damage if he saw you stumble. Your efforts to insist you were fine would break his heart. With luck, the pile of blankets had hidden your stumble from sight.

You took one cup from his grasp with care. Placing the cup down on the side table. Relieving the Master of your cup only moments later. Immediately, you wrapped your hands around your cup. Enjoying the warmth it held. The Master made you let go of the cup with a small whine- your cup joining his on the table- as he started to wrap you up in his old hoodie. 

He had never worn it as far as you could tell but he claimed that it was something he wore in the past. It was warm. The dark fabric had always looked somewhat rough but the inside was far softer than it appeared to be. You hummed in contentment with the new warmth. Taking your floppy too long sleeves you pulled the hood up over your head. Your hair being pressed awkwardly against your cheeks as the hood forces your hair to move out of place.

“Up you get, back into bed,” the Master directed you as he lightly patted your ass.

You resisted your instinct to squeak, climbing back onto the bed. Wrapping the blanket you had been cocooned in around yourself again. The dozens of blankets the Master had been carrying were carefully cocooned around you. You could feel your body beginning to warm up, the heat radiating from the blankets making you suspect they had been freshly dried. Warmed for the sole purpose of warming you up. 

“There we go, nice and snug,” the Master absentmindedly commented as he rubbed noses with you and ruffled your hair through the hood.

The moment he pulled away you sneezed, as if on cue. Sniffling as you looked up at him. At least half of the blankets were securely tucked into place before the Master joined you in bed. Climbing in behind you and pulling you into his lap. The rest of the blankets being carefully placed so that they surrounded the two of you in a soft and warm cocoon of blankets.

Once you were sung together the Master handed you back your cup. You tried to take a small sip, burning your tongue for your efforts. Holding his own cup in his hand the Master took care in leaning over you to blow on your hot chocolate to try and cool it down. 

You basked in your newfound warmth for several blissful minutes before risking another ship. This time it had cooled enough to be truly drinkable. Sipping on the hot chocolate absentmindedly, you nuzzled further back into the Master’s embrace. You were nice and warm now with all of the freshly dried blankets and the Master surrounding you.

He pressed a soft kiss to your cheek. This was perfect.

“I think we’ll have to hold back on the cold, wintery planets for a bit, love. This last one chilled you too much for my liking. We can go enjoy warmer planets for a while to make sure you are warmed back up.”

“If you insist, Master.”

“I most certainly do insist, my little icicle.”

You gently pulled yourself away from the Master, leaning towards the side of the bed to reach the side table. The Master held you back from fully escaping, his tense form telling you that he was silently questioning what you were doing. Just barely able to reach the side table you inched your empty mug onto the table. Once you were certain it wouldn’t fall you let the Master yank you back into his secure hold. 

“I way too cozy to leave the bed, you know that right Master?”

“Hmm, I suppose I do. But I know you could be more comfortable, you don’t seem boneless yet.”

“No! Don’t steal my bones, Master!” You laughed through your faux protests.

“Too late. I’ve trapped you and now I will carry out my genius plan of removing all of your bones so that you can never escape.”

The two of you giggled together at his melodramatic tone. You shifted to hold onto the Master, causing some of the blankets to fall out of place. The Master replaced them without complaint. Letting the two of you fall into a comfortable silence as you both warmed up from the chill your trip had inspired.


End file.
